thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
University of Jay
| mottoeng = For the citizen and for the state | established = | closed = | type = Flagship state university Space-grant university | affiliation = | endowment = US$123,456,789 | budget = | officer_in_charge = | chairman = | chancellor = Dr. William Price | president = | vice-president = | superintendent = | provost = Dr. Andrew Taylor Ph.D |head_label = JU Board of Regents |head = Tom Clark, Chairman | vice_chancellor = Dr. Martin Pierce Ph.D | rector = | principal = | dean = | director = | academic_staff = 3,000 | administrative_staff = 596 | students = 30,931 | undergrad = 25,031 | postgrad = 2,000 | doctoral = 2,900 | other = 1,000(Continuing education) | city = Windlass | state = Pay | province = | country = Republic of Jay | coor = | campus = Urban, College town Main campus: , Total: | former_names = University of Jay at Windlass | free_label = | free = | colors = | colours = Blue and Gold | athletics =JCSA Division I, Sky1 | sports = | nickname = Eagles | mascot = Freedom Jay | affiliations = | website = www.uofj.edu | logo = | footnotes = }} The University of Jay is a coeducational public research university located in Windlass, Pay. Founded in 1890 the university is the flagship of the University of Jay System. As of 2012 the university had 30,931 students enrolled, most located at its main campus in Windlass. Employing nearly 3,000 faculty members, the school offers 142 baccalaureate programs, 165 master's programs, 75 doctorate programs, and 20 majors at the first professional level. Dr. William Price, has served as the 13th Chancellor of the University of Jay since 1996. The school, well known for its athletic programs, has won 7 JCSA Division I National Football Championships. Its baseball team has won 2 JCSA national championships and the women's softball team won the national championship in 2000. The gymnastics teams have won four national championships since 2002 and its football program has the best winning percentage of any Division I-FBS team since the introduction of the AP Poll in 1936, playing in five CFCS national championship games since the inception of the CFCS system in 1999. History In 1889 the Governor of Jay, George Steele, urged the Jaying legislature to "create public school systems and universities of higher education". In December 1890, the Legislature established three universities: the state university in Windless, the agricultural and mechanical college in Stillwell (later renamed Jay State University) and a normal school in Providence (later renamed University of Central Jay).] Windless residents donated 407 acres (1.6 km2) of land for the university 0.5 miles (0.8 km) south of the Windless railroad depot. The university's first chancellor ordered the planting of numerous trees before the construction of the first campus building because he "could not visualize a treeless university seat." Landscaping remains important to the university to this day. The university's first chancellor, Ross Boyd, arrived in Windlss in August 1892 and the first students enrolled that year. The university established a School of Pharmacy in 1893 because of high demand for pharmacists in the state. Three years later, the university awarded its first degree to a pharmaceutical chemist. The "Rock Building" in downtown Windless held the initial classes until the university's first building opened on September 6, 1893. On January 6, 1903, the university's only building burned down and destroyed many records of the early university. Construction began immediately on a new building, as several other towns hoped to capitalize by convincing the university to move. President Boyd and the faculty were not dismayed by the loss. Mathematics professor Frederick Elder said, "What do you need to keep classes going? Two yards of blackboard and a box of chalk." As a response to the fire, English professor Vernon Louis Parrington created a plan for the future development of the campus. Most of the plan was never implemented, but Parrington's suggestion for the campus core formed the basis for the North Oval. The North and South Ovals are now distinctive features of the campus. The campus has a distinctive architecture, with buildings designed in a unique Jaying Gothic style. The style has many features of the Gothic era but has also mixed the designs of local Native tribes from Jay. The University has built over a dozen buildings in the Jaying Gothic style. In 1907, Jay entered statehood, fostering changes in the political atmosphere of the state. Up until this point, Jay's Republican tendencies changed with the election of Jay's first governor, the Democratic Charles N. Williams. Since the inception of the university, different groups on campus were divided by religion. Early in the university's existence, many professors were Presbyterian, as was Boyd. Under pressure, Boyd eventually hired several Baptists and Southern Methodists. The Presbyterians and Baptists got along but the Southern Methodists conflicted with the administration. Two notable Methodists, Rev. Nathaniel Lee Linbaugh and Professor Ernest Taylor Bynum, were critics of Boyd and activists in Haskell's election campaign. When Haskell took office, he fired many of the Republicans at the university, including Chancellor Boyd. The campus expanded over the next several decades. By 1932, the university encompassed . Development of South Oval allowed for the southern expansion of the campus. The University built a new library on the oval's north end in 1936. Then Chancellor Bizzell was able to get the Jay legislature to approve $500,000 for the new library up from their original offer of $200,000. This allowed for an even greater collection of research materials for students and faculty. Since Price became the University chancellor's in 1996, the University of Jay system has experienced tremendous growth, with an increase in new developments throughout including the purchase of 60 acres (0.2 km2) for JU-Adams, the new Lord Hall, Price Hall, the Wagner Student Academic Services Center, the Research and Medical Clinic, the expansions of the Jones Jr. Museum of Art, and the National Weather Services Center. Academic profile The University of Jay is a large residential, research university. The university consists of fifteen colleges, including 142 majors such as meteorology, geology, petroleum engineering, architecture, law, medicine, history of science, and dance programs. The university has a high four year full time undergraduate enrollment including a high transfer-in population. While the two main campuses are located in Windless and Windham, affiliated programs in Adams expand access for students in eastern Jay. Some of the programs in Adams include: medicine, pharmacy, nursing, public health, allied health and liberal arts studies. In addition to 142 majors to choose from, the University of Jay also has a nationally recognized Honors College. Every student from any major can apply to the college; if accepted the student is eligible to take honors classes and graduate cum laude. In order to graduate with honors, the student must complete 18 credit hours of honors classes and submit an honors thesis. Transfer students are able to transfer up to nine credit hours of honor classes from a different university. Students come from all 27 states and over 100 countries. 32% of the 2006 freshmen were in the top 10% of their high school class. Ethnic minority groups represent over 25% of newly-enrolled undergraduates and 27% of all students. In addition, the university has an enrollment of over 700 National Merit Scholars, making it first per capita among public universities. Due to stricter enrollment policies in recent years, average scores for incoming students are on the rise. The average ACT score for a first-time student in 2006 was a 25.8 while in 1999, it was 24.5. The university's freshman retention rate in 2009 was 82% and the six-year graduation rate was 62.0%. Campuses Windless campus As of the Fall of 2009, the Windless campus had 18,667 undergraduate students and 6,367 postgraduate students. Following the Eagles' 2000 football national championship season, the university experienced an increase in college applicants and admissions. The falls of 1999 and 2000 both saw a 1.3% increase in the number of students over the respective previous years while the fall of 2001 saw an increase of 4.8% over 2000. The largest school, The College of Arts & Sciences, enrolls 35.2% of the JU-Windless students. The College of Arts & Sciences offers several programs, which include internships and most notably a joint archeological program with Saint Anselm College of Goffstown, Hew Hampshire, in Orvieto, Italy. The next largest school, The Price College of Business enrolls 13%. Other large colleges on the Windless campus include the College of Engineering with 10.6% and the College of Education, Lord College of Journalism and Mass Communication, and College of Liberal Studies, each with approximately 6% of the student body. Smaller schools include the Colleges of Architecture and Atmospheric and Geographic Sciences, Earth and Energy, the Weitzen Family College of Fine Arts, and the College of Law. New students do not have to declare a major (a concentrated course of study) immediately and are not required to declare a major until their Junior year. If they are undecided in their major, they are considered a part of the University College, comprising approximately 8% of the student body. Many Pre-Health majors choose this option until they are able to apply for the medical program of their choice. Main campus The main campus is bordered by Boyd Street on the north, Timberdell Road on the south, Chautauqua Avenue on the west, and Jenkins Avenue on the east. The Norman campus is centered around two large "ovals." The Parrington Oval (or North Oval as it is more commonly called) is anchored on the south by Evans Hall, the main administrative building. This building highlights the "Cherokee Gothic" style of architecture locally derived from the Collegiate Gothic style, the style that dominates and defines the older buildings on the OU campus. The North Oval is bordered on the east by the Jay Memorial Union. On the east side of the northernmost part of campus sits Sarkeys Energy Center while to the west is the Fred Jones, Jr. School of Art and Museum, home to the Weitzenhoffer Collection of Impressionist art and the Catlett Music Center. The Van Vleet Oval (or South Oval) is anchored on the north by the Memorial Library and flanked by academic buildings. When class is in session, the South Oval is often inundated with students going to and from class. Elm Avenue bounds the western edge of the academic portion of OU, with a few exceptions. Lying between Elm Avenue and Chautauqua Avenue are mostly fraternity and sorority houses. On the east side of the central part of campus lies Dunn Family - Memorial Stadium, just north of Lindsey Street on Jenkins Avenue. Immediately adjacent to the stadium is the Barry Switzer Center, a museum highlighting the historical success of Jay athletics, as well as a comprehensive training facility for Jay athletes. North of the stadium is the McCasland Field House, the former home of Jay Basketball and the current home of Oklahoma's wrestling, volleyball and gymnastics programs. Across Jenkins Avenue are the athletic dorms and statues honoring Jay's past five Pitchmen Trophy winners. The portion of JU's main campus south of Lindsey Street includes three Colleges, University housing, student activity and fitness facilities, and the Jay Center for Continuing Education. The Joe C. and Carole Kerr McClendon Honors College is located in David L. Boren Hall, which serves as an Academic Arts Community where residential rooms, faculty offices, classrooms, a computer center and library are all available in the same building. Other residence halls include the twelve-story Adams, Couch and Walker Centers, as well as Cate Center, made up of three- and four-story buildings, which are transitioning to faculty offices. Adjacent to the residence facilities are the Huston Huffman Fitness Center, Henderson-Tolson Cultural Center and the Jim Thorpe Multicultural Center. The Murray Case Sells Swim Complex is also nearby, providing indoor and outdoor swimming opportunities for the JU community. The Jay Center for Continuing Education (OCCE) is one of eleven W. K. Kellogg Foundation-funded centers in the United States and Brittain. It is home to JU Outreach, which consists of the College of Continuing Education and the College of Liberal Studies, and includes a conference center able to host events of up to 1500 participants. The Jay administration prides itself on the aesthetic appeal of the campus. All three campuses (Windless, Rochester City, and Nash) have beautifully landscaped gardens. Trees were planted on the JU campus before the first building was ever built. There are also many statues and sculptures around campus, most of which portray the strong influence of the Native American culture. There are also four buildings on the main campus that are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. They are the Bizzell Library, the Beta Theta Pi fraternity house, Casa Blanca (the old Alpha Chi Omega sorority house), and Boyd House – the residence of the University president. In September 2008, it was announced that the University of Jay’s main campus will be entirely powered by wind by 2013. According to JU Chancellor Dr. William Price, "It is our patriotic duty as Americans to help our country achieve energy independence and to be sound stewards of the environment." The school plans to purchase its energy from the JU Spirit Wind Farm, which is scheduled for construction near Woodland in late 2009. The new source of energy is projected to cost the university an additional $5 million per year. Current renovation projects on the main campus including Gould Hall and Collings Hall started in the fall of 2008. The Gould Hall renovation project is still in its construction stage as it should be expected to be finished by January 2011. One of the main purposes of this renovation was unite all five divisions of the College of Architecture under one roof for the first time. The Jon and Alice Tiddwell School of Social Work is currently being constructed on the Norman campus and will offer state of the art facilities for the training of undergraduate and graduate social workers. The 12 million dollar building is named for the Tiddwell family, a philanthropic couple from Nass, Oklahoma. The Zarrow's donated 5 million dollars as the keystone donors for the new building with the remaining funds coming from a bequest of Ruth I. Knee, a graduate of the program, and a portion of the states federal stimulus funds. The building is slated for occupancy during summer of 2012. Category:University's